


Worth It

by orphan_account



Series: 2020 Prompts [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt!Nico, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nico just wanted McDonald's. Unfortunately, werewolves held grudges.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: 2020 Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751266
Comments: 9
Kudos: 143





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt 14: “You don’t know what you do to me, do you?”

Nico stepped out of the shadows in the southern woods, holding onto the claw wounds across his left hip. He groaned, closed his eyes and leaned against a tree. He waited for the world to stop spinning before he opened them again. He hoped to travel a little closer to the Big House, but his aim was off from a combination of exhaustion and pain. The claw wounds burned like acid.

It was just his luck to get attacked by a werewolf while making a quick run to the city for some McDonald’s. Ever since he stabbed Lycaon, every werewolf made it their personal mission to kill him. This wasn’t his first encounter with one, nor would it be his last. During the fights he put all his attention into not being bitten, but unfortunately, that sometimes meant getting clawed.

He just wished they didn’t hurt so damn much.

He stumbled towards the Big House. It was time for dinner, so no campers were around at the archery or combat arena to help him. He cursed and limped onwards, one hand clutched at his hip, and the other wrapped firmly around his McDonald’s bag. He went through so much trouble to get it, so there was no way he was leaving it behind.

Damn werewolves.

By the time he made it to the Big House, his forehead was covered in sweat and his breaths hissed through his teeth. He breathed through the pain, taking a moment to compose his expression before other people saw him. He limped the last few steps, not caring about the trail of blood he was leaving behind him. When he opened the door, he was almost ready to collapse.

Thankfully, Kayla was nearby and she rushed over to take him by the arm. “What did you do _now_ , Death Boy?” She helped him to a bed.

“Werewolf.”

“ _Again_?”

Nico thought he was lucky enough to get Kayla as his medic, but no. Instead, the most annoying, stubborn medic in Camp Half-Blood was taking the chart Kayla started for Nico. He also happened to be Nico’s boyfriend, and was never too happy when he showed up in the infirmary.

“Seriously, again?” Will closed the curtains, took a pair of scissors, and started cutting Nico’s pants off. “This is the second time this month.”

Nico shrugged. “I wanted McDonald’s.”

“You wanted –“ Will’s eyes cut to the bag still clutched in Nico’s hands. He grabbed it, ignoring Nico’s noise of complaint. “You almost died for –“ He opened the bag. “A cheeseburger and fries?”

“I had some chicken nuggets too, but I threw them to distract the werewolf.”

“How did that work out for you?”

“I think werewolves prefer beef. I’ll have to try tossing the burger next time.” Nico said. “I wasted a perfectly good 10-piece.”

“Right.” Apparently, Will wasn’t amused. He put the bag aside. He looked up at the ceiling and rubbed his face, muttering a number of curses. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Heal me, I was hoping?” Nico glanced at the blood still oozing from his leg. “Before I bleed out?”

Will shoved some ambrosia at Nico and went to work. He didn’t talk the entire time, leaving Nico to fidget uncomfortably in the silence. He was halfway through stitching up the wounds, brow furrowed, when he sighed softly.

He paused in his movements, then shifted up to kiss Nico’s cheek. He started to pull back, but Nico threaded a hand through his golden curls and pulled him forward again to kiss him properly. Will huffed and Nico smiled against his mouth before releasing him.

Will brushed a couple kisses up Nico’s jaw, where one of the many bruises he had was forming. “You don’t know what you do to me, do you?” Will took a deep breath and pressed their foreheads together. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“I’m sorry I made you worry.”

“I’m always worrying about you.” Will returned to stitching. “You can’t even go to the city for an hour without trouble finding you.”

Perks of being a demigod, especially the son of one of the big three.

Nico stared down at Will as he worked, eyes narrowed and tongue poking out slightly as he stitched a difficult area. When he caught Nico watching, his face softened, a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. Nico wanted to pull him up and kiss him again. He wanted to tell Will how thankful he was to have someone like him worrying for him.

Nico grabbed the McDonald’s bag, just barely in arm’s reach on the table beside the bed. His french-fries were cold, but he stuck one in his mouth to keep himself from saying something embarrassing.

Will raised his eyebrows. “Really?”

“You want one?” Nico held one out.

Will rolled his eyes and took it with his mouth.

“Damn near bit my finger off.” Nico smiled as he ate a few more. One of the things he learned while staying at camp was food was always better when shared with other people. He continued offering them to Will, who finished stitching him up.

After Will bandaged him and got him a spare pair of cotton pants, he gave Nico his verdict. “Two days bedrest. You’ll be staying here for it. Where I can keep an eye on you.”

And where they didn’t have to sneak around at night to share the same bed. Will settled on the bed beside Nico, mindful of his hip. Nico pulled the cheeseburger out of the McDonald’s bag and tore it in half. He gave Will the bigger piece.

Nico didn’t have a place he called home for a long time. But that was what Will’s arms around him felt like. _Home_. Somehow, no matter what happened – no matter if it was werewolves chasing after him, or the ghosts of his past that haunted him at night – if he could return to Will’s arms, everything would be alright. And damn well worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing drabbles on my tumblr, so take a peek at the prompt list on my blog [holyhades](https://holyhades.tumblr.com/post/618459600831774720/prompt-list-5) if you're interested! I write percabeth and solangelo!


End file.
